History
by DesertRose4
Summary: A woman with as many secrets as the Centre is on the run.. But from what? Or who? And what will happen when she meets Jarod? And who is this woman? Please RandR!
1. Default Chapter

                    History A Pretender Fan-Fic By Jame Crabb 

    CHAPTER ONE: First Meeting

I woke when I heard, or rather, felt, another person in the warehouse.  I was instantly alert. All my senses, especially my hearing and eyesight, were sharpened.  The person was humming softly under their breath.  Cautiously, I looked out from under the bed where I hid.  A man stood there, surveying the warehouse, his back towards me.  When he moved, it was with an almost cat-like grace.  The walk of a man who has seen horrors beyond imagination, and survived to fight back.  He wasn't overly tall; just the 'right' size.  He had short, dark, black-brown hair.  I had the impression of darkness before I hid again.  "Not evil darkness," I thought to myself.  "Rather, a man who has seen evil, almost at it's worst, and tried to fix it."  I flattened myself as the man sat on the bed.  "Who is he?  This man who sleeps in a warehouse?"" I mused, as I waited for the man to go to sleep.  He did.  Slowly, I crept out from my hiding place. Every sense alert, I crept toward the door in absolute blackness, feeling along the wall. "The door!  Finally!" I thought as I felt the doorknob.  Suddenly, all the lights came on, blinding me momentarily with their brightness. 

So, how did you like it? Please review! Anyway, this is my first Pretender fan-fic, more chapters on the way…


	2. Unexpected feelings

Chapter 2:Unexpected Feelings 

   WHEN I could see again, I saw the man on the other side of the door, studying me and grinning.  I saw him, and blurted the first thing on my mind. "You are supposed to be asleep!"  The grin got bigger, reaching his eyes and lighting them up.  "Of course.  But I couldn't sleep, because someone was in the room with me."  His voice was easy, and a little husky. Something melted inside of me.  "Stupid! Your master could do that to anyone, including you!" I desperately tried to tell myself. It wasn't working.  Something inside of me also knew better, and trusted this man who slept in warehouses.  "Well, sorry to bother you.  I'll be going now." That didn't sound half as strong or as final as it had sounded in my mind.  Neither did my body make to move out of the door. "What is your name?" he asked, which was completely unexpected.  Now the part of me that had been raised to be always suspicious came to the fore.  I slitted my eyes, my hands clutching the doorknob as if it were a lifeline. I debated with myself; should I tell him the truth?  My instinct said yes, the truth!  And my instinct had never led me wrong.  "All right," I said, letting go of my death grip on the doorknob.  "My name is Jame, and I have no last name.   My mas…No one ever told me it."  A flicker of something crossed the mans face, and he shifted slightly, before telling me, "My name is Jarod, and I will make you a deal."  "What is this 'deal'?" I asked suspiciously.  "I tell you of me and my past, and you tell me of you and your past."  He looked at me, wondering what I would say to his bold deal.  "He is good. I don't know why, or how I know, that he will not hurt me or betray me, no matter what happens. I, too, will try to be like that. I hope that I can."   I felt my heart squeeze with pain. "Yes," I told Jarod, when I could speak again.  "Yes, deal."

How did you like it? I am a sucker for always having to write twists in to my stories. Please review! The new chapters should be up as soon as I can type them up!


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

Chapter 3  
  
Surprises Jarod held out his hand, and I took it, grasping it warmly. He did the same, but gave my hand a little extra squeeze before letting go. "I have the perfect place in mind," Jarod told me. It was a statement, not a question. I nodded. "Good. Let's go." I followed Jarod as he led the way out of the warehouse. Outside, there was a beautiful Harley motorcycle, with a costume paint job of blue fire. I regarded it warily. Jarod held out a helmet. "Is this your only one?" I asked, my green-gray eyes meeting his brown ones. He nodded. "Then you wear it. You are more at risk." Jarod just gave me the weirdest look, which I ignored. Before I lost my courage, I swung my leg over the back of the bike. Jarod got on in front of me. Half reluctantly, half happily, I put my arms around his waist. Swiftly, before I could protest again, he jammed the helmet on my head, and buckled it. An odd sort of peace settled over me then. Instead of protesting, as my mind screamed at me to do, I just sighed. Somehow, I knew that I wasn't going to win this one. He started the bike, and we roared away from the warehouse district. We couldn't talk now; the roar of the wind our speed created and the growl of the engine saw to it that our words wouldn't be heard. But there were other ways to talk. :Jarod?: My thought on his mind was just a whisper; I was ready to pull away at any moment. :Yes?: came his answer. He seemed a little surprised, but he covered it well. :What?: :You can MindSpeak too?: I asked in surprise. I had just thought that he had a dormant Gift; not an active one that he was using. He mentally nodded. It began to get cold, as we roared along an almost vacant strip of California freeway. Unconsisly, I leaned forward, snuggling against Jarod's back in an attempt to get warm. For the remainder of the trip in the darkness of the night, we didn't talk at all. Soon enough, we pulled up to a restaurant, called American BBQ. Jarod killed the bikes engine, and I peeled myself off the bike. Glaring at the restaurant, I followed him inside, wondering, what's going to happen now?  
  
Like? Please tell me! snowdenim13@yahoo.com More later! 


	4. Talk

Chapter 4 Talk  
  
Jame Crabb DesertRose December 12, 2002  
  
Well, I knew that I would soon find out what would happen, whether I wanted to or not. I let Jarod lead the way into the restaurant. I paused on the threshold, taking stock of the possible emergency exits. Just because I trusted this man didn't mean that I was going to let my guard down. To my relief, the place was nothing like my master's smoky strippers bar. Quite the opposite, in fact. It was more like an Applebee's, only on a local scale. On my request, the smiling waiter at the door led us to a small made-for-two booth, all the way in the back, tucked into a corner, with only a small lamp hanging over the table to show that it was there. When the waiter asked if we would like anything to drink, Jarod asked for a Coke. I made a face when I asked for a root beer. "Coke is too strong for me," I told him, sliding into the booth bench. He just shrugged. For a minute or two, we didn't speak. Finally, I took out a quarter and said, Tails. Jarod flipped the coin, and it was heads. There was a pause as the waiter gave us our drinks, and took our order of two bacon cheeseburgers, with lots of fries. Then, Jarod spoke up. He told me of his life, or lack of it, at the Centre, how he had escaped, when he had learned that he could read people's thoughts, and how he had gotten training, and all that he had learned in his three years of running. I was quiet throughout the whole thing, even when our food came, and I dug in, I was quiet. Soon enough, he was done. I just looked at him, wondering, I know that people can be evil, I've seen it myself, felt it myself, but still. A whole family, at least two generations of secrets and lies and betrayals. And I thought my family was screwed up. "All right," I said. "My turn."  
  
So, did you like it? Working on the next chapter right now! BTW, I love reviews! 


End file.
